


I've Got You

by lc_writes_stuff



Category: A Life of Sin and Virtue (Original Work), Original Work
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Korvus is Demisexual, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character, as long as it's with zephie, but he leans between sex neutral and sex positive, hence why they haven't done it in a while, slight mentions of a previous bad encounter, they fuckin, zephie had a Not Good time with a guy and made him afraid to have sex with his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lc_writes_stuff/pseuds/lc_writes_stuff
Summary: Six months. Zephie had been running from his fear for six whole months, and he was sick of it. It was time to finally face it.
Relationships: Lust | Zephyrus/Greed | Korvus
Kudos: 5





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> tw: mentions of a previous r/pe (and slight trauma from it, the word cunt used to describe a trans guy's genetalia

Zephie paused outside of the door to his and Korvus' shared room, and took a second to breathe. It would be okay, Zephie was allowed to have sex with his boyfriend after all! No stupid strange creep was going to take that away from him. 

As Zephie walked into the room and closed the door behind him, Korvus was lying in bed, mostly flat except his head was propped up, and he was reading a book, some novel that Zephie couldn’t understand (mostly because Zephie could not in fact read beyond his and Korvus' names, which were still hard to pick out when not typed out). Slowly, Zephie padded across the room, hyper-aware that he was only wearing boxers and one of Korvus' t-shirts that was delightfully baggy on him, it felt weird to not be wearing his signature jumper but at the same time he knew if he put it on he might not be able to go through with this. 

Zephie reached the bed, and with one final deep breath that he tried to keep silent, he gently straddled Korvus and pulled the book out of his hands, making sure to place the book down open so Korvus wouldn't lose his place (Zephie had accidentally caused Korvus to lose his place in a book once, early in their relationship, and Korvus had been so upset that he went non-verbal for almost a full day, so Zephie knew not to do that again, especially not with what he was hoping to accomplish tonight).

"Hello," Korvus smiled, not even looking slightly disgruntled at Zephie interrupting his book. 

"Hey," Zephie smiled back, wiggling slightly to get himself more comfortable, almost fully pressed up against Korvus. “I was wondering if you're in the mood to… y’know?” To punctuate his point, Zephie slowly grinded his hips, pleased by the soft groan that left Korvus’ throat as he did so.

“Are you sure?” Korvus asked, his hands already snaking around Zephie’s waist. “You know I don't mind if you're not ready yet.” 

“I know,” Zephie breathed. “And I want you to know that, if you're willing, I would be thrilled for you to fuck my brains out.” Then, Korvus surged up and initiated the hungriest kiss they had shared in months, and it was all the confirmation Zephie needed, as he gripped the front of Korvus’ t-shirt and eagerly returned the kiss. 

When the kiss finally broke, the pair were both panting heavily, Zephie’s cheeks a brilliant hot pink while Korvus’ face burned a matching blood orange colour. 

“Do you mind being on your back?” Korvus eventually managed to say, his voice staggered and already sounding ruined. In response, Zephie merely rolled and pulled Korvus on top of him, before kissing his lips once softly. 

“You don't even need to ask; you're the only man I’ve ever felt safe being under.” Another moan ripped from Korvus’ throat from that, and then he began kissing down Zephie’s neck, and it was Zephie’s turn to moan out. Before Korvus could get much further though, Zephie tugged on his t-shirt. “Off, please,” he breathed, and Korvus happily complied, pulling his shirt off in one fell swoop and revealing the expanse of bright orange skin that still made Zephie’s mouth dry to look at. Then, Korvus went right back to his ministrations, kissing down to Zephie’s collarbone before skipping over his chest, lifting his shirt just high enough that he could continue the line of kisses down his stomach. Zephie moaned again, running a hand through Korvus’ hair as he travelled lower and lower.

An open-mouthed kiss to Zephie’s clothed cunt made him keen, back arching slightly as his grip on Korvus’ hair tightened. Christ, he was so sensitive after over half a year without any sex, he wasn't sure if he’d be able to last with how much his body was already reacting. Then, Zephie felt Korvus pause, the latter’s fingers hitched under the waistband of the former’s boxers.

“Colour?” 

“Green, so green, greener than a rainforest,” Zephie almost babbled out, not even caring how desperate he sounded right now, he just needed Korvus to fuck him senseless right this second or he was gonna *die*. Clearly getting the hint, Korvus made short work of pulling Zephie’s boxers down and fully off his legs, before beginning to ever so slowly kiss up his right leg from his ankle all the way up to his thigh.

“Korv,” Zephie huffed. “I swear to all that is holy, please stop teasing me or I’m going to explode.” Then, Korvus licked a stripe up Zephie’s cunt and Zephie startled, letting out an extremely broken and desperate moan. Korvus chuckled softly, looking up at Zephie with the most adoring look in the world.

“I’ve got you Sugar,” is all Korvus said before he gave Zephie the absolute best oral of his entire 121 year long life, and it had him almost screaming, his back refusing to stay flat on the bed so much that at one point, Korvus placed a hand on Zephie’s stomach and forced him back down, Korvus’ other hand holding a firm grip on his hip, and *god* if that wasn't one of the hottest things Zephie had ever experienced. 

“Korv, fuck, oh Korv I’m-” Zephie gasped out after who knows how long of the relentless pleasure, but it was right at that second that Korvus pulled away, wiping his mouth and chin on the back of his hand, and smirking as Zephie flopped on the bed and huffed. “Oh my god you fucking bastard, I was so close,” Zephie whined, before Korvus moved back up the bed so he was leaning over Zephie again. 

“Won't it feel better if I’m inside you?” Korvus asked, brushing a few loose strands of hair out of Zephie’s face.

“When did you get so good at dirty talk?”

“What can I say, I had a good teacher.”

Korvus pushed in and bottomed out all in a single thrust, helped along by Zephie already being extremely wet due to earlier. Both of them groaned in unison, and Zephie grabbed onto Korvus’ neck for some sort of purchase. The feeling was heavenly for Zephie, it was so much more intense than any other time Zephie had had sex, it was almost unbelievable. And then, Korvus began to move, and Zephie was already seeing stars, moaning and crying out loud enough for the entire universe to hear him. 

Zephie was lost to the pleasure, vaguely registering that Korvus’ thrusts were increasing in both speed and power, which just multiplied the waves of pleasure drowning Zephie’s senses, and that Korvus was back to kissing - and now biting - at his neck. Zephie distantly felt his hands tense, and he could've sworn he was now leaving scratch marks on Korvus’ back, which only added to everything that was already overwhelming him. It wasn't long before Zephie was close once again, his moans reaching a pitch so high that it wouldn't have been too far fetched to believe only dogs could hear it, and then Zephie came, an explosion of pleasure that caused his vision to go completely white, everything else fading away into nothingness. 

Zephie came back to his senses after who knows how long, his breathing still heavy. As his vision focused, he couldn't see Korvus, and almost panicked before he felt soft kisses being pressed onto his shoulder, and turned his head to see Korvus almost half-spooning him. 

“How're you feeling?” Korvus asked, and god he still sounded as wrecked as Zephie felt.

“Incredible,” Zephie breathed, before turning so he could fully snuggle into Korvus’ chest. “Honestly, that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“It didn't make you feel… icky?” It seemed like Korvus tried really hard to pick a word that wouldn't dampen the experience they'd both just had. Zephie simply shook his head.

“I didn't even have an inkling of a memory of that horrible night, it was all good and extremely hot, which is good because I absolutely refuse to wait another six months before you dick me down like that again.” To that, Korvus let out a laugh, then pressed his forehead against Zephie’s.

“I would never make you wait that long, Sugar, I’ve got you.” Those words, while they'd been said many times before, felt different now. Now, lying in the afterglow, wrapped up in Korvus’ warmth, Zephie felt fully safe and content for the first time in 122 years.


End file.
